


Wisdom's Flaw

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Curiosity fucked the cat, F/M, Impregnation, Multi, Spitroast, Zelda is fucked hard, commission, no anal, whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was a natural thing for a princess to be curious about her people, those who served her and those she was meant to serve. What she saw in the castle, she knew, did not reflect who they were outside of it. But how was she to know how the other side of her nation lived?Princess Zelda's solution was the most practical she could think of.Anonymous commission. See my bio for more info!





	Wisdom's Flaw

To be royalty was to be both ruler and prisoner.   
  
It was a saying that her father had taught her while she was young, done so to keep her knowledgeable about the future she was growing into. She would be queen one day, made to rule the kingdom beneath her and guide the people to a better tomorrow. But that same power came with chains that would bind her.  
  
While she ruled, she could not freely leave. She could not partake in blissful entertainment, she could not consort with those who were beneath her, she could not entertain those who did not have royal blood or vast wealth, and she certainly could not leave the castle for any reason but a missionary trip or royal engagement. And when she did leave, it was under the dutiful eye of the Royal Guard.  
  
The truth of her circumstances weighed heavily on her, enough for her to find the nights her most desirable time of day, where she knew the darkness and shadows around her were the only sights, she shared with those beneath her. And to start of those nights, she did was she so often enjoyed. Taking a bath.   
  
The water soothed her body as she sank into it, letting the small amount drip over the edge of the basin she relaxed in. A pleasured sigh left her at the same moment, steam rolling above her gaze, long auburn hair drifting across the top of the pool at the same moment. It was one of the most relaxing activities throughout her day, and one she never aimed to miss. Hands roamed her own, cleaning off the sweat and grim she had collected from the day’s tasks, but never more than a fine sheen at worst.  
  
A hot coo left her lips as she cared for her bosom and pussy. The nethers that were nearly as valuable a treasure as the kingdom herself. So valuable that nations would be brought to table just to barter the value of them, and all while she sat at the end of tables garbed so heavily, they could not be seen, only imagined. Such was the ultimate draw and reason for so much battering. What would the worthy of a princess to one of the world’s greatest kingdoms be worth? What would her sex be like?  
  
The all the wisdom given to her by the goddesses high above, Princess Zelda was sure it would not be much.  
  
The sigh left her lips as she realized such, turning over in the water and feeling her breasts float as she did so. Manicured nails on the ends of slim fingers found the edge of the basin she bathed in, pushing herself up and letting her legs curve over the side. The long slender appendages letting water ripple down them, tickling her skin with the air, chilled in comparison to the hot bath she was leaving. She bit her lip lightly, not too much to risk a bruise, as her feet settled on the tile. _That_ was cold.  
  
Princess Zelda grabbed a towel when she was out of the bath, toweling off what was necessary from her body before wrapping the article around her head, drying her long auburn hair. She had to, or else the length of it, reaching well to the top of her behind, would only wet her again. Long ears stuck out from her head, each one needing to be dried as well. When enough water was freed from her, she put a hand to the fogged glass of her mirror, seeing the blue eyes reflect back at her.  
  
She was not ignorant of her looks, she could be. A princess that had seen more marriage proposals in the past year than she had royal banquets could not feign stupidity towards her looks. An angular face that was sought after by noble and citizens alike, and matched by a frame that accented all her features. A slim body that showed off her near ethereal hair, braided by her chambermaids to be immaculate. Breasts that needed no bra to keep themselves propped up, an indicator of apparent good breed. Hips that expanded from her waist, normally hidden beneath her long dress, but were supposedly capable of drawing any male’s gaze, or so her chambermaids had made clear to her. She trusted them, but didn’t feel the need to tempt such a thing on the males she knew. Goddesses punish her for a guard lusting after her.  
  
Her lips, subtle and poised though lacking the makeup that usually decorated them, twisted as she regarded herself. Beautiful as she knew she had to be, she had to wonder still what would change if she were a bit plainer to the eyes of others. A musing that came from her usual predicament.  
  
To be the prisoner in her castle, where she could gather all that she ever needed, but at the cost of never being beyond one’s sight. Even now, if she so much as opened the door to her chambers, her maids would be there in a moment, guards doubtlessly in eye’s length. From dawn to dusk and under the guise of the night, it was all the same. Was it because she was so beautiful?  
  
Even for the fairest of the commoners, she doubted they were under such scrutiny. She recalled Link, the famed hero no one would recognize, a man she was discouraged, but understanding, to see search for the love he had made through his journey. A man who searched for his friends, but none knew the where about of. Would that ever be such the case for her? Where she gone, she was sure that a glance of her visage would spark the castle into an uproar. Much the same never happened for those who vanished in the tragedy of the Twilight. No so far as she heard.  
  
Zelda hummed to herself, slowly pulling the towel out of her hair, letting her long locks billow outward, ethereal as always, near impossible to hide. She regarded herself in the mirror for a second more before moving to her bed chambers proper. Bare feet tapped across the surface, feeling out for something she couldn’t name. Everything she had was so soft and so fine, so safe for her that even bare nakedness was something she couldn’t be too disturbed by.  
  
Surely the same could not be said for the rest of the women in Hyrule. Hardly such.   
  
Princess Zelda was sure that if she were to guess, more women in the parts of the city beneath her castle worked tirelessly for what they wanted, comforting men for what they needed. Men who would risk body and soul to satisfy the women, and the same all in turn. The mutual cycle she knew was the basis for progress, like a spinning wheel beneath a wagon, but one she had only ever heard about, hardly witnessed.  
  
She could hardly consider herself in such a category, when the most she could do was tell her father of the folly of some decisions and the better courses of action, before settling silently at the end of a long table and letting foreign ministers and representatives discuss her _worth_ for a marriage ring. Far from disgusted, however, it only made her curious. Surely other families that lacked noble blood had these same talks. She could not believe that a man and woman would join so easily otherwise.  
  
The princess settled on her bed, sighing and letting the dying sunlight, staining the rising moon, fill her chambers. These thoughts had been plaguing her a great deal recently, and she wished she could put it to a moment or reason why. Ultimately, she could settle at no greater purpose than the most generic and broad reason of all.  
  
She did not _know_ how the other part of her kingdom lived, and she wanted to _learn._  
  
That was something that could not be gleamed from curiosities or wonders. Even if she greeted civilians in the court, they would never speak honestly with her. They would heap praises on her father but then speak up any short coming they may have in order to earn favor. It was not something done out of greed, but necessity. The consequence of such was that she could not truly understand how they lived.  
  
If she asked a hundred men from the villages how they lived, each would answer contently in a dozen different ways. But _observation _was another thing. There would be no secrets, and she could truly understand a day in their lives. That was something truly invaluable. And something the current her was completely without ability to obtain. No one would relax Princess Zelda of Hyrule.  
  
Then again, she _could_ sneak out. The wry idea had wormed its way into her head some nights ago, and every night sense, she had let her mind stew on it.  
  
She had found texts telling of her ancestor who had made such a task before, disguising herself as a Shiekah, one of the nearly extinct races, for the purpose of preparing herself for combat. It was a thing her father had forbade her to learn, and she had no guardian like Impa to help her with the task. Even the old hidden village only had a small old lady now, a woman who said she’d be content to live the last of her days alone.  
  
Although. She may not have had the skills to sneak and be unseen like her descendent of centuries past, but she _did_ have the magical abilities to match. To transfer her power from one soul to another, to guard herself against the thralls of Twilight, and to be able to disguise herself, as she did to keep herself unseen by the more demanding of Ganondorf and Zant’s minions.   
  
Her dainty hand waved in front of her, fingers making a congruent wave.   
  
A small dance of sparks flew from them, painting the room with the motion. She smiled at it, a chance benefit of her divine protection and right. A trick she had developed of her own volition, and had turned into a boon for some time. To disguise herself further… it certainly would be possible.  
  
The magic was tricky though, more concentration the more she wished to hide. To change her very person would need absolute focus and to maintain _that_ while she was trying to see the country, she ruled would be a difficulty in itself. She could wear a cloak and hide more of herself, that would work, but she would still need to change her appearance, to something that would be mistaken in a crowd, or at least ignored.  
  
Her clothes could easily be turned into something else. She observed her royal gown, the attire she was expected to wear the next day, sitting on the mannequin in the corner of her room. Smiling at it, sharp as the angle of her chin and that of Link’s blade, she flicked shimmers of her magic towards it.  
  
The smooth silk and attire transformed rapidly, covering itself with a film. A film that was darker and blander, carrying not the royal family crest, but that of ranch hands and deliveries she had seen made to the castle before. With only a few flashes, gone was the elegant robe of a princess and its place was that a ranch hand’s guise. She nodded approvingly at the guise. Though she could see the soft shimmer of its true identity beneath it, a good traveling cloak would hide that. Procuring one shouldn’t be too difficult either.   
  
Her _facial_ appearance, on the other hand, was something that had to be altered. Changed into something more appropriate if she was going to become an unrecognizable commoner. Her hair from the ethereal flow to work-stained threats. The soft cheeks, covered between angular ends, had to be changed to a dirty and callous appearance, and even her endless blue eyes to those of a more common brown. All to do away with the very notion of eye-catching.  
  
Princess Zelda put her hands to her hair, combing her fingers through the freshly washed fibers, and letting her magic flow through her like a dumped bucket of water. She felt it shimmer and stretch over her, like the tight bodice she wore at dinner parties, before settling down the dinner frame and at her feet. It earned a sigh, and was worth a look.   
  
A look, her eyes soon discovered, truly looked like one of the farm hands she had seen some time ago. Though the red hair may have been a bit much, it at least had the dirtied appearance she was looking for. Much preferred and much better. Still fair, enough to draw a gaze, unfortunately, but too much and it would require too much focus. So, this would do.  
  
That led her to the unfortunate problem. Time. Time as in to leave, observe, and return. There was precious little she could do with how much time she had. That left only Castletown for her to look at, for good reason. Only that was close enough for her to see enough sights in between her resting hours.   
  
She just had to be sure she could do so with enough time. Farther from the palace the better, as too close would risk a check-up from a guard, and _that_ would make it difficult to keep her guise up under their close scrutiny. They had gone through a radical increase in efficiency since their depressing performance was observed earlier.  
  
So, that only meant she had to decide went to go now.  
  
…  
  
Now seemed good.  
  
The spontaneity seemed out of character even for herself, but if Link had taught her anything, it was that patience was hardly a virtue when mediocrity was perpetual. He would have hardly saved the kingdom as he had if he had waited for the best moment for all things. No, to leave now was for the best.  
  
Her feet tapped across her floor again as she gathered her newly guised dress, sifting through what apparel she otherwise had for a good cloak to hide herself with. The difference in feel between the two was rather astounding. Thought on that didn’t seemed to matter now.  
  
Instead, Zelda put her ‘new’ clothes on with some haste. Her vision darkened for only a moment, reappearing again with what she expected. That of a farm hand. A young, admittedly attractive, but still plainer farm hand. Her body twisted, dress billowing beneath her and raising up to her thighs rather quickly. It would do.  
  
She nodded at herself, the confident smile of a ruler worn by a ‘farm hand’. One that put on a touch cloak with a hood to hide most of her face and nearly all of her hair. Appropriate again. Zelda took in a deep breath of her air, keeping herself calm as she did so.  
  
“This will work.”  
  
The voice she heard came across sounding much like her own voice. Naturally, as she couldn’t disguise too much. For now, though, quick as she intended this to be, it would work. Swift enough under the cloak of night. To keep most other thoughts at bay. This would work well~  
  
Zelda bit her, eyes gleaming with mischief as she tucked her elbows above her breasts. She cooed at the touch, the perkiness of her touch chest keeping her legs close together. The warmth se felt was not that of her recent bath, she knew, but she told herself it was regardless. It was _hardly_ the first lie she would be weaving this night, if she were to blend in with the commons and workers making their way through the lit castle town below.   
  
She stole herself from the mirror and to the window with only that thought to her, looking down at the people and grinning with mischief at what she saw, or rather imagined. Imagining the people between those hardly rising buildings enjoying a merriment she was perpetually barred form, laughing with one another and making their way to a new tomorrow she could only imagine. Imagine for now at least.  
  
Because in a scant few hours, she would be among them. 

* * *

  
Of all that Zelda expected, this was not it. She expected the castle town to be in worse condition that her own castle, but not to this extent. Dirtier walls, less cared for streets, broken walls, and all things were such. But at this moment, it appeared there was far beyond that as well.  
  
Beyond just dirtier walls, the stone between the buildings appeared to have fallen into disarray, wood being put up where the stone had been chipped away, a patchwork chop that was always temporary in the castle, but now decorated all the structures she had seen. Hooks and nails hung from them, detailing establishments she had not imagined and with texts and writings that seemed almost barbaric at worst, written in painting and carvings beneath the level of novice.   
  
There was the crude description of drink, food, and rest, but all appearing to mixed and interwoven between them that the idea of them being different was fool hardy. Not like the castle rooms were the dining hall was clearly different from the armory, or the kitchen from the individual bed chambers, these all were the same, or so by eye. The same, but so gnarly and dirty that at best the princess could only compare them to the most unclean and rotten jail cell to her eyes. Yet no one seemed to be alarmed by them.  
  
That was to speak nothing of the citizens she saw as she passed these nearly decaying establishments. Men who cheered with raucous voices, interrupted by either the drinking of swill or screaming laughter that she would have thought a prelude to a fight in the castle walls. That was indicated even more so by how these same men would beat and push at one another, but near always as they bent down shoved at one another.   
  
Drinks spilled between them, dripping from mugs and gnarly beards. Done so as they were yelling between assumed stories and tales so great or shared that the men were face to face, ear to ear, and shoulder to shoulder, piled against one another. It became a maze inside the building windows, made of flesh, mead, and noise. Clothing was hardly a thing that contributed, and the noise and movement between them so great it almost became a display in itself.   
  
That was to say nothing of the way no one moved in straight lines, always in zigged and sagged motions that were brought upon by either food and drink or perhaps even clasping at one another. They were dirty as they moved, but so far from quiet that she was sure the guards would be tasks to take them to dungeons for their volume. But instead, only seemed to encourage more disorder.  
  
What was more, the few women that Zelda could distinguish through the crowd appeared to be far from rowdy, though just as encouraging. They clung to the men in attire that would be inappropriate for even bed, hardly dressed at that and laughing as they latched onto the arms of the men, pulling their head back as, so often she saw, their hair was actually pulled. Gnarled hair that looked filthy and unclean, though outdone only by their faces being so doused and covered in make-up she could think of it as no other reason by to hide their filth.  
  
Zelda pulled the cloak she was wearing tighter against her body, hoping it would keep her from being recognized. She was triply glad she had brought it this time, so thankful that she had it on to hide her from being grabbed like these women were. The spell she cast was strong, but all it would need to be broken was a single moment of carelessness and a clever eye. Then again, man’s eye was keen to trick itself, explain what they saw to fit what was around them, so long as it was not obviously different.  
  
A cloaked figure among the mess may look a bit different, but only to be assumed to be a fellow drunk, a more hideous woman, or someone unimportant. That was all she could hope for. The hood over her head, she deeply hoped, hide enough of her in shadows to leave it at that.  
  
Still, Zelda endured the cacophony of noise as she would the debates of the poorly instructed representatives. That, as well as the stray hands that roamed at her cloak, more because even in the street she walked down, she could observe there was hardly any room. She knew well enough that it was hardly this busy during the day, the market she was told the only comparison. The contrast and comparison between the two were astounding. Night and day as it were.  
  
Her dainty hands, cloaked as they were, gripped her robe a bit tighter. She was still shoulder to shoulder with most on the street, but it was still far from a disturbing sensation. This was what she asked for, and she would be a fool to regret it now. To turn back from her own request. What was around her now, in fact, was something akin to both the best and worst of the people she and her father ruled.  
  
They worked hard throughout the day, earning wages and Rupees to support themselves. Then they galivanted through the night, just in ways beyond what she thought was normal. Zelda would have thought it more common to stoke a fire and read a novel, but here, it appeared drink and party was the more common way to relax.  
  
Well, and women. She would be remiss to ignore the women.  
  
And again, though she was admittedly not as versed in the world as those who lived within it, Zelda knew well the appeal of the feminine body. If there were rulers and princes from foreign lands coming to see her for her own body, then it only made sense that the scantily dressed ladies that dotted the street would attract just as much. Either standing on the corner to promote shops, latching onto the arms and shoulders of taller men, or pulling them by the hand for destinations unknown. She made sure to keep her cloak tight.  
  
Though her hair was orange rather than brunette and skirt mostly next to the near divine stature of her normal attire, she knew she would attract attention if her face was seen to much of. She had to keep herself scarce as she moved, seeing as much as she could. The way they behaved without manners with the sun down, the way that seemed to cheer on the violent acts of others the way that the lecherous behavior was celebrated.  
  
That last one made her pause frequently.  
  
Frequently coming across the sights of many men acting in a lewder manner with the women around them, scantily clothed as the latter already were. The first time she saw a woman having her breasts fondled in open public, Zelda had to keep her legs moving by force, collecting her breath in a less ruinous location because of the way her mind had to collect.  
  
The idea of seeing the knickers of a noble was seemed as indecent. But here… she had caught sight of women baring their very chests to men, having their breasts fondled and at a few times sucked, to the _cheers_ of other men around them. Her own lips had to be draw tight to keep the gasp of shock from leaving her, done in time and time again. It was even worse when she saw the men _baring_ themselves in a way to entice the women further! What was worse than that? It appeared to _work_.   
  
Zelda had to put herself against one of the many dilapidated walls when she saw a group of men cheering through beer and drunks, drunk and disorderly in behavior, pulling out cocks and _waving_ them at the women that were without company. The women they enticed _giggled_ at the display. Something that would have gathered the guards and led to arrests in the palace was being laughed at and cheered down here. If that was not something jarring in observation herself, and proof positive that observation was the true gold standard of research, then she wasn’t sure what was.  
  
The issue with it, however, was the reaction upon her.   
  
Case in point. Most women were enjoying the sights of the muscular men, drunk or not soliciting them with booze and nudity. The women were responding positively to it. And she, a woman herself, was understanding why.  
  
A reflection of biology or not, she was finding it very warm under her cloak, and the lack of underwear made it all the easier for sweat to drool through her vagina, making it moistier, and her shiver more. Shiver in her cloak, and despite the heat that was making her disguised face blush the same color as her fake hair.  
  
The only penises she had seen before now were in guides written up and drawn to help educate her on her… purpose as the princess the land. But now she was seeing just what men could do with them, or how they held them. To see them in action… no, no, that was too much for now. _All of this_, was becoming too much.  
  
It was only good fortune that the cacophony of noise was never directed towards, her, likely because she was always in the streets, at their side, and never trying to seek attention. A woman half-garbed was easier and keener on the eyes than a traveler cloaked at night.   
  
Still, Zelda had to duck her way into an alley, dirtier than even the most unkempt part the castle. Her feet pushed grim as she walked into it, but her hands quickly released the robe she held, the noise dying down almost the moment she entered it. Her own hot pants instead took over her ears. She turned to face the crowd in the darkness of the alley, putting hands to her legs as she did so.  
  
Her fingers were playing with her loins through her silk dress, magically disguised as it was, and it was disturbing her more about how easy it was than she was actually doing it. Staring at act of debauchery and participating in it a bit herself, and so close to those who would have no qualms about it.  
  
She was so close to a line that separate her from the common folk, and she was already edging it… much the same way she felt now. The princess on shaking feet, chatting like teeth in snow, but while her body was drenched in sweat. Her breath was short, and she felt a moan about to ripple past her lips as her hands explored her inner thighs even more.  
  
“_GUH~ YES!!” _Only for a shout from behind her to shatter her mind.  
  
She whirled on her feet, hands up and prepared to do something, but stopped once more when she saw what it was.  
  
Zelda could do little else but freeze when she a woman bent over a barrel, breasts shaking in front of her head, held back, and yelling as a man slapped her ass from behind. Yes, ass, not behind, not butt, _ass_. That seemed a more appropriate word for what she was witnessing than anything else.   
  
For one had to have an _ass to fuck_, as she’d heard most recently.  
  
The Princess nearly had her fingers carve into the stone wall as she forced herself to watch the display, legs locked up as she watched the woman scream and _howl _down the alley length, the barrel cracking beneath her as she was fucked on it. Her hands dug at the planks, all the while her waving breasts rose and _slapped _against them through the assault. Sexual assault it did seem to be.  
  
_SLAP-SLAP!_ “_DIN YES~!”_ Even if the hard slapping of the man beating at her cheeks was matched by the screams of pleasure from the woman. Pleasure that came harder as her hair was yanked back, bowing her over the container she was on, and leaving her hands to scratch up its length. Zelda could only imagine her legs were _just_ as suspended off of the ground, her own nearly giving out as she watched.  
  
Watching as spit and goddesses knew _what_ else flew off of the woman as she was fucked raw and unabashedly, turned over and over in her mind for a session of sex that… that seemed to be more animalistic than even barbaric.  
  
“_GGAAAAAAaahahahghg~~_” And all of that culminating in a singular cry that made Zelda’s own pussy nearly collapse.   
  
The woman had orgasmed, it was evident. She had _cum!_  
  
Princess Zelda stared, _peered_, at the woman, bent over the barrel and claw marks down its front. She had watched her writhe, shake, and scream for the past few minutes. All noises she was amazed weren’t heard even with the veritable party going on behind her. But even if she had heard all of that, it was what she was staring at now that was making her eyes tear for relief.  
  
The cross-eyed stare the woman had, eyes rolling back to the heavens, and mouth agape with a smile as if she _was witnessing_ the descent of the goddesses for the first time. Tears stained down her cheers, ruining the little make-up she thought the woman hide, smothered amongst the freckles of her face, and hair a wild _leash_ in the man behind her.  
  
_WUMP!_ That was until she let go, and the woman fell forward, almost dead. It was only the low man and still vibrating body that kept her from believing it. Her legs were shaking too much, and ass just the same. The man behind her…  
  
“Hey, you!” Zelda nearly lost her guise when she shook her head, looking from the clearly fucked-through woman to the man who was behind her. Behind her for a moment, before he withdrew.  
  
Then her eyes were back on his loins, and how he let his… his _cock_ pull out of the woman with a _slurp_ of a sound. The princess-in-hiding couldn’t’ tell if that sound was the exit from the woman’s vagina or her own throat swallowing in some twisted form of eagerness she was _not_ supposed to be having, not a noble lady… as a _princess_.  
  
“Yeah, you like the sights, don’t ya?” She didn’t utter a word or make a noise, too afraid that disguised as she was and _wanton_ as her lower lips were, she would make a most unagreeable sound if she did. She could only loosely work her lips, wishing she had more cover than she did. “Red heads like you are all about sloppy seconds, right? I got red rupees to match yer hair if you want to finish me off!”  
  
The man spoke the _ludicrous_ idea as he grabbed his cock, his_ penis_, and seemed to wave it up and down. Like the wants of the grand wizards to conduct magic or an orchestral baton, but instead trying to command a sexual deed from the high princess of Hyrule, like an obvious act.  
  
Given her face matched her fake hair, and her own _vagina_ had nearly cum from all of this, she couldn’t call it wrong.  
  
“What’s the matter? Cunt too tight for a cock like this?” More crude words spilled from the man, the same way she watched _cum_ spill from the edge of his dick. Zelda couldn’t help but imagine his was not the only one that littered the floor she stepped on. “Ya clearly some new whore in town, ain’t ya? So, aren’t ya going to suck my dick and show your worth the pay?” She was? No, she was not. “C’mon! You suck my well enough after I fucked Anju back here, and I’ll be sure ta tell all the lads back at the inn ‘bout your mouth!”   
  
That was it, she had to go.  
  
Princess Zelda did not bother to adhere to modesty or discussion as she turned back into the crowd. She kept her face low and breath short as she hurried forward, trusting her magic to do more for her than her own bewildered mind could. A mind caught on penises and vaginas a-a-and sexually deeds and… a-and fucking and being _paid_ for it and enjoying it and… and _wanting it_ badly enough to have _multiple partners_ one after the other, and _drooling_ over herself as she was fucked raw like that.  
  
“Huh? Wassit?” “What’s wrong lad?” “Nothing… just though I’d seen a sparkle or something.”   
  
… Zelda had to hurry now. It wasn’t just her body that was betraying her this time.   
  
She had to hurry back to the castle, ignoring the weakness between both her legs, the _heat_ between her thighs, the wetness that ran down her skin. All of it, she had to put it all out of mind and keep up her façade. Better some nameless farm girl to be seen traipsing down the hall wetting herself from pleasure than the Princess of Hyrule!  
  
This _should_ have been enough to scare her off. The high princess, magically inclined and naturally curious, _should_ have seen all of this and done away with notions of pursuing it again. Even when she was streets away, the noise of the merriment now past her, she knew that it would be foolish to _ever_ go back there again.  
  
But her loins… and her lips… and her body… they were all horribly betraying her mind.  
  
[break]  
  
It had been less than _quarter_ a _fortnight _before she was back on these streets, and in a position that was more daring that she’d ever care to speak. She was still transformed by the acts of her magic, but now she lacked a traveling cloak to cover herself with. That was on top of the section of street she was on, in the same unkempt part of Castletown, was no less lively than it was previously.   
  
All the usual sights and structures were accounted for. All the merriment and drinking she had witnessed before. And all the pornographic displays, just as evident.  
  
It was by curiosity alone that she sought out such sights, trying to discern if it was amazing happenstance that she witnessed what she had, or a rare ritual she was not aware the commoners partook in. She could easily justify the drinking and merriment, as life in any country had its struggles, and the consumption of alcohol, was the fastest way to dull such memories. Sex, on the other hand… if it was appropriate to call such public displays of it, were meant for the bedrooms of those in the midst of it, not open streets.  
  
That was what Princess Zelda _thought_. She was swiftly starting to rethink her previous conceptions about such a thing.  
  
With a hand balled at the side of her dress, teeth nibbling on her lower lip as she struggled to keep her gaze calm, the red-headed disguised princess saw no shortage of women baring themselves to men, and just as many men entertaining them with similar sights. Sights, and Rupees as it were. And though it explained one point of curiosity to her, it did not answer them all.  
  
The frequency with which she saw it, for example, was rather jarring. More than a spider in the corner room, she saw these like specks of dust on an unused book, and inappropriate metaphor given the use _these_ men and women were receiving. Enough that she was reconsidering coming her disguised as a woman at all. Perhaps she _should_ have risked guising herself as a man, though that would do nothing for the heat she felt at the debauchery she witnessed.  
  
Women being _stripped_ as they were dragged into buildings, laughing as bare breasts waved like hands, men tearing their pants off and carrying others into alleys or upstairs, to the raucous cheer of those in their parties, and many more bartering still with the money they wished for and the deeds they wanted. Zelda understood _none_ of the terms, but knew better than to risk listening in.  
  
She knew better, she _had_ to know better. Her red hair and clothes would do little for keeping eyes off of her, only from thinking who she _really_ was. But she… she was just too curious. A curiosity, she supposed, that came from all the chatter. Chatter that she _desperately_ wanted to understand, but was much more difficult to discern than the easy conversation in a palace.  
  
Zelda slid up on a wall, another decrepit building, likely ruining her royal gown beneath. Though the magic hid her as a simple farm hand, she had to keep herself small and listen. She had to, especially when she saw a man and woman bartering. With how they were dressed, or little she should say, the conversation was obvious.  
  
“How ‘bout twenty for them both?”  
  
“Twenty? Need fifty for that. Ones twenty and there’s an upcharge for upping _that_ ante, sweetie.”  
  
“Damn, guess I’ll have to settle for a gobble then. Better for the rocks to drain.”  
  
“Can’t say no to ten, and all for giving the little guy a lucky lick.”   
  
“Gonna need a swallow to make him jump.”  
  
Princess Zelda was blushing _madly_ at the things she was hearing.   
  
The commoners were _this_ open about their sexual deeds? It felt to her like a conversation better fit for shut doors, but here… it was spoken of with such exuberance that it was impossible to tell! Her head shook, face flaming the same color as her false hair. She was balling her dress so hard she was afraid she was showing her shins. A _far-cry_ from what the others were barring, but still…  
  
“Well, look at you!” The sudden shout grabbed Zelda’s attention, _hard_.  
  
_GRASP!_ But not as hard as the hand that grabbed one of her wrists, wrenching it off of her dress in a vice. A startled cry left her before she knew it, looking into the face of a man she had no memory of.  
  
“Don’t often see new gals dressed so fine. Specially with hair so colorful, bountiful to boot.” The man was throwing compliments at her with a gaze that was lecherous, and in a street that was _seething_ with debauchery. It was more than panic that was setting Zelda off, it was instinct. “Bet you’ve got a price on ya that matches that hair. Twenty for a session, or is it just to check the carpet and drapes? C’mon, alley’s free. Let’s see what’s what.” Zelda’s mind _spun_.  
  
The time between her being shoved into the alley and the man shoving himself up behind her was short, short as the break in sound from the cacophony of cheer and sex to the dimmed air that sat in the alley. It was dark, musky, and smelled of things she couldn’t describe. And all while there, the man had hands on her, shoulders and hips. And _lowering_.  
  
“P-Please sto-_AGH~_” A _moan_ escaped her throat before she could help it, making the hidden princess bite her lip in horror. The man behind her, unassuming and plain, only chuckled in response.  
  
“It’s ‘kay, girl,” the man responded. “I can tell you’re a new one, ain’t like the rest of the gals round here, showing off all they got with a whistle.” Her hands were roaming her, and Zelda didn’t know how to escape _without_ exposing who she was. “Say what’s the night like, and they’ll show you a moon.”  
  
_GROPE!_ “_HGHII~_” Zelda let out a whine as she felt his hands grab her butt cheeks, and _lift_. Her feet were on the edges of her toes, already close from her heels, but made all the worse now.  
  
“That,” the man continued to speak, almost _idly_ feeling her body. Zelda’s hands couldn’t find perch to claw him. And _dang it_, she was _too turned on_ from what she had seen! Was her curiosity going to betray her like this? “Or I’ll ask how the pets are doing, and they’ll drop drawers and show me what’s wet.”  
  
_SLAP!_ Zelda jumped, back bowing against the man as the sense of pleasure and _shame_ flooded her. Right in time with the man’s palm against her puffy nether lips, through the silk of her dress. It was damnable of her to _not_ bring underwear, as the outfit was surely ruined now.   
  
“You’re wet as a whore, I’ll give ya that,” the man started to speak, hand on her folds and squeezing them, as if milking the fluid that ran from them. The princess bit her lip to hide her cries, unable to stop the way her body shook under his touch. That was _truly_ impossible to stop. “Guess that means I gotta knock ya up like one, don’t I?” The question, or statement, was jarring to Zelda, more so than even being molested.  
  
So much so that she lost her focus. For that one moment, all she could think of was the man fucking her. What came next was inevitable.  
  
_Poof!_ Like a whipped rag, her magic billowed off of her.  
  
In a moment, the slightly muddied cotton dress was replaced with her shining satin design, the markings of the ranch swiftly showing that of the royal seal instead. Red hair straightened and darkened to auburn, but shining like the last glow of the night sky. Even the freckles that dotted her face washed away in the wind of magic, leaving behind only the ethereal well-angled shape that drove the princes and nobles of foreign kingdoms mad with envy.  
  
Be it that he was drunk or somehow used to the displays, the man didn’t skirt away from her. Rather, he stared at her. Stared at her as she stared back at him. This was not a monster she was trying to escape from. This was not something she could call for the guards or attack without repercussions. This was not something that could be handled _reasonably_.  
  
This was a situation that was dire, and dire because of her choices. Choices that, if revealed… would spell disaster.  
  
“Well fuck me raw as a Moblin, yer the princess!” Zelda was shaking out of terror now, no excitement or enjoyment to be had. Eyes wide and stiff as ice, the man who had clasped her wrist only seemed to howl with laugher now. “Skin smooth as that and hair so fine, no way ‘yer anyone else!” The smile the man had was a rancid as his breath, and just as threatening to the princess.  
  
“Y-You’re mistaken,” she quickly put out, scorning herself internally for being so shaken by a man like this, when even standing before the thralls of the Twilight Army only gave her pause. “I-I-I’m not Princess Zelda.”  
  
“You sure look like her!” The man continued, grin no less sharp. “Last I saw eyes that bright or hair this fine was in my dreams. And sweetheart, you were hard to miss in those.” The insinuation was as disgusting as his laugh, and the terror as tight as his grip.  
  
“No, n-no,” Zelda force out again, _refusing_ to admit it was her. “That is not me. I-I know who you speak of, but I’m not her. I have a great resemblance is all. I-It’s something my father-”  
  
“Your father?” The man bellowed back, cheer in his voice. “If your father knew you were here, the guards would be up and down the block knockin’ us out looking for you.” The man was acting as if he had gold in his hand. And Zelda could not honestly say he was wrong. “Chance like this, what’s stoppin’ me from makin’ a rich profit off of ya?” The man was _not_ speaking of ransom. And Zelda was _careful_ not to ask if that was wise. Asking that would be admittance. But what he implied…   
  
Zelda had heard and seen enough to know what he was speaking of. Sex was made for rupees, apparently, and he wanted to gather a far amount_ from her_. How he intended that… Zelda knew depended on her _being_ who he knew her to be. To get out of it, Wisdom told her, she had to _be_ something else.  
  
Unfortunately, there was only one thing she could pass for.  
  
“I-I’m not Zelda!” _Princess Zelda_ yelled, wearing her gown and hair down. The man raised his head at her, but only barely flicked his lips. “I-I am not the princess! I look like her from what I can tell, a-a-and I left my village _because_ of it.” The man raised a brow at that. “I-I wished to _see_ her, b-but when I came here I-I-I spent all the fine rupees my father lent me on the dress so I could appeal to her! I was a stranger in the town a-and now I’m here.”  
  
“That a fact, huh?” the man questioned, sneering down at her. Zelda would have subjected the man to much otherwise, but that would tell _who_ she was. No maiden of the village could take a man in a fight, not without powers at her disposal. “Then you gotta have one _hell_ of a sob story to be down here lookin’ like this. Cause lady, I’m not the only one who’d see a princess lookin’ at your face.”  
  
Zelda had just an idea of what that would be, but she didn’t like it. It was the only viable solution, but she still didn’t like it. It was _beyond_ desperation, but if the alternative was to be ousted by her father, exposed for her deeds, and even investigated for _why_ she had come here, then this would be better.   
  
Better to play along for a night then risk eternal damnation.  
  
“Y-Yes, alright?” Zelda brokered in a voice she tried to twist, adopt an accent her heard from Ordon villagers. “I-I had to leave my village because… because no men remained a-and the women were jealous of my appearance. Too much _like royalty_, as you keep in… in_sisting_.” She caught the bigger word before she could say it. “So, I… I-I came here… looking for help.”  
  
“Help?” The man chuckled again, and Zelda wasn’t sure how to take it. Any humor from this man was obviously enough for concern. “Only kind help down here is the kind people give themselves. Per pay, sure, but it ain’t much of a batterin’ system, if you know what I mean.” Unfortunately, Zelda did as well.  
  
It was why she hardly hesitated as his hands began to roam again, with an almost tighter grip this time. No longer just looking to pleasure her through her outfit, when she wore the guise of the farm hand, but now to see just how she’d react. Testing her. And Zelda _HAD_ to bear with it, no matter how humiliating it was.  
  
_GROPE!_ Even if her first instinct when he grabbed her breasts was to slap him, she didn’t speak, she let him fondle them instead. She focused on anything else but the way he was playing with them through her dress. Pushing them, pulling them, grabbing her sensitive nubs and _pinching_ them. And all of it colored her face and made her knees weak.  
  
“This helps,” the man admitted. “Can’t say I’d see any noble woman, let alone the literal _fucking_ princess of Hyrule, letting a stranger feel her up like this. Course, if I’m wrong, I’m the luckiest damn bastard in the kingdom.” He was right in so many regards, but once more, Zelda focused on what was important. He was close to believing her.   
  
So, she only had to go a step further. No matter how much it _sickened _her.   
  
“I’m not… a noble woman,” Zelda spoke back. Her feet slowly pushed them deeper into the alley, not breaking eye-contact with the man. Her free hand played with her own dress as she did so, dragging the fabric up as her fingers curled up the material. She loathed every inch of skin she exposed, but did so with the preference of being mistaken than being outed. “And a noble woman… would not result to desperate acts… such as this.”  
  
Zelda pulled her arm up the last bit, dragging her dress up until the front of it bunched along her waist, exposing her nethers to the man.  
  
She wished to say nothing else. Not of what she was doing, not of why she was doing it, and certainly not for the liquid that was slowly dripping from it. The only thing she wished to do was acknowledge the man was looking at her. Staring at her vagina, almost with a drool.  
  
“Gotta admit, can’t say they would,” the man returned. He took steps towards her now, Zelda walking backwards at a quickened pace. She stopped only when the back of her legs hit a wooden object, her butt rising to settle on it. She realized without a glance it was another barrel, the same the woman had been fucked on before. “Then again, I know what an _ignoble_ woman would do. Fried farm girl like you, you have to know what that is, right?” She did, but once more, Zelda loathed it.  
  
Loathed as she pushed herself up until she was sitting on the wooden barrel, leaning back and spearing her legs. She had never so much as shown her pussy to anyone but her caretaker when she was a child. Now, a man she had never met was seeing her bared as a young woman. For the briefest of moments, she wondered if she was doing it right.  
  
Such a curiosity was now answered by the man pulling a simple string at his pants, dropping them, and exposing the cock head that spilled out.   
  
It was much like the man’s she saw last night. But dry, long, hard, and looking more akin to a weapon than a tool of pleasure. It as for that reason Zelda was worried about how hot her body became at the sight of it.  
  
“Last chance now,” the man spoke, letting go of her only to put a hand on her bared thigh. Zelda grimaced, not able to run away. Not even when she felt him put his cockhead at her vagina, spreading her lips lightly and coating himself with the smooth tip. It really was.  
  
But the chance he was offering was damnation for eternity. This was for a single night.  
  
“I told you,” Zelda muttered, gritting her teeth as best she could. “I’m… not…”  
  
_SLAM!_ She could say no more. Not when the man buried himself in her.  
  
Zelda’s upright position was shot backwards, craning over the end of the large barrel and mouth agape. Her legs seized up and body shivered, a wet sound coming out of her lips, but not knowing if it was a moan, whimper, or scream. She stared forward, upside down, into the darkness, feeling a heat through her that made it hotter than the core of Din’s flames.  
  
And all because of the cock that had put itself up her pussy.  
  
“_YUP!_” The man spoke above her. “_That’s_ a real first blow there. Put it in and push you over.” She over the barrel, but Zelda couldn’t speak. It felt like there was lightning running through her body, and words weren’t just a difficulty, but an _impossibility._ “And _man_, you really are something else! This is way beyond anything I got from the rest of the whores in Castletown.”  
  
Zelda still couldn’t speak, hardly breathe, as the man was gently making motions inside of her. Motions that were met with his cock drawing out of her, feeling the rings of her pussy clench tightly at his passing, only to be _forced_ to dilate again when he shoved forward, always reaching a bit deeper than last time. Her back felt like it was convulsing, her legs uselessly, possibly _missing_ beneath her. If it wasn’t for the tight grip the man had on her hips, clenching her to the point she swore she’d bruise, she would have thought herself a wrecked mess on the ground.  
  
Her beasts jiggled as the assault continued, mind trying to make sense of the fucking that was occurring, but always drawing blanks. Her mind couldn’t focus, couldn’t _work!_ The idea of the man fucking her even talking was incredible. But not as incredible as the heat that tore through her body, like a sword made of flames.  
  
“Welp, that settles it then,” the man spoke, his hand carousing her ass with his cock sunken into her pussy. Zelda spilled tears as she let her nails _grate_ on the barrel she was on, unwilling to let out _anything_ but a moan, or else risk her cover. “Sure, would be a cold day on Death Mountain for the actual princess would let a slacker like me fuck her up like this.” Any relief Zelda had was kept at bay by the cock in her. A _cock_ that was _not_ royal, in her _previously_ _unblemished_ vagina. “Still, guess that just leaves on thing to do.”  
  
Zelda did not know what. Only that it settled with him slapping his hips against her heard, then stopping.  
  
_SPLURT!_ Then feeling the worst thing for her _filling,_ her up.  
  
“NO!” Zelda shrieked, air suddenly filling her lungs as her frightened mind tried to make sense of it! Trying to fight her way out from under the man now, _horrified_, at the idea of what he was planning! “Not that! I-I’m not ready for that!” It was all a fruitless endeavor.  
  
“Maybe _not_,” the man spoke as he thrusted his hips forward, making Zelda moan even through her struggles. “But you said it yourself. Got no village that likes you, everyone here’s gonna think twice around you, so I better just take my responsibility and get you a knocker in your knickers, so you can look at me and have somethin’ to _take. Care. OF!_”   
  
Every word was met with a thrust. A thrust that had Zelda’s breasts shaking above her, back scratching at the barrel underneath her, reversed from how she had _first_ witnessed the woman being fucked, and with far less pleasure than she. She was being brutally fucked by a man whom she did not know, yet who wanted to _breed _her like a _sow!_  
  
She could imagine it, against _all_ of her desires. A baby growing in her because of this man’s deeds, filling her up and making her wanton and worn. Her breasts growing to compensate for the babe, the men of Hyrule turning away from her. Her father _hating her_.  
  
The thought sent a current of _something_ through her mind. More primal and raw than anything she had felt before, even the magic of the Twilight realm. So powerful, in fact, the man fucking her felt it, too.   
  
“_WOAH!” _The man yelled suddenly, hips grinding against the princess and balls slapping at her ass. Zelda only whimpered at his words, nails near destroying the platform she was being fucked on. “You tightened up quick there princess! You think of somethi’ fun? Something I said, maybe?” That was not it, and Zelda knew it wasn’t.  
  
“_Guh~, uh~_” But only hot pants left her mouth, body shivering as her mind was betraying her now. Her body, her mind, her instincts… what was left for her to latch onto? Even her sense of the world was warped and flipped like this! Pussy being fucked by a man who was trying to… _impregnate her_!  
  
“Well, time to fill the rupee slot!” Zelda knew what that meant.  
  
She knew it the moment the man _ground_ his hips against her again, and the feeling of something hot filling her womb to the top, that he had done exactly what he had said. He was filling her up.  
  
And lecherous, traitorous body, responded in kind.  
  
“_GHIII~~~_!” Zelda clenched out through grit teeth, slobber spitting past her lips as she was forced to bend over the barrel, nearly to a point her body matched its curvature. And all the while her legs were pulled against the man who fucked her, hair a tussled mess as she shook with a power guards would fear to match, and she felt nothing short of _monstrous_ energy towards.  
  
Enough that her brain forced her limbs to spasm, that her body convulsed and shook, that the only thing keeping her centered was the thing she _loathed_. The stranger fucking near literally senseless, and never retracting his cock from her pussy, keeping it in place, and fucking her with it, even when her pussy clenched to a point, she thought she’d break it, he didn’t stop.  
  
He didn’t stop until he let out a tired sigh, with drawing from her like a maid sick of a wet rag.  
  
“That was _some_ sex, huh?” the man spoke jovially in front of her, Zelda only able to shiver some more, her breasts jiggling beneath her dress. “Not often I get to fuck someone I think is a high-class wore. Hell, you were a worse actor, I’d think you _were_ the princess. Too bad you ain’t, because that would have made for a night to remember.” He laughed at his comment, even as Zelda heard him pull up his pants, she had no such luck.  
  
Her dress was ruined. Her hair was ruined. Her face was ruined. Her _virginity_ was _ruined_. Everything was ruined. And all because of this man… this… man…  
  
“Only… Only you…” Zelda started to say, trying to get it out. But the man only laughed, terrifying her already worn body further.  
  
“Course I’m the only one. You’d think I’d share your tight cunt with anyone else?” The man spoke up, stepping away from her and leaving Zelda bent backwards, naked and cum dripping out of her pussy. Her face couldn’t have been any better to look at, eyes crossed and tongue lolled out. “I didn’t bring anyone with me when we spoke earlier, right?” He hadn’t, that as true.  
  
He hadn’t, and Zelda knew he didn’t have the time to do so. Her head fell back over the barrel, barely breathing properly as she tried to realign herself. Time felt loose in that moment, like her mind was disconnected. In a sense, she supposed it was.  
  
Because she opened her eyes, never with the memory of closing them, and found herself looking up. But not to a darkened alley, night sky, or the man who had fucked her.  
  
She was looking at a stranger, a_ new_ stranger, and one with a gleam to his eyes that matched his slasher of his lips. Her body was shaking too much to do more than shiver and stare in shock. A shiver, she realized, that showed her that she wasn’t just on the barrel with her dress hiked up, but with her dress of entirely. Bare to her breasts and showing them all to the man who hovered above her. Naked, cum in her pussy, tears in her eyes, and fear in her mind.  
  
“By Farore, you weren’t kidding!” The man spoke looking down at her. He looked over his shoulder for a moment, never losing his grin, before staring own at Zelda again. The naked and clearly cum-stained princess of Hyrule. “She looks like the high and mighty bitch to a T. And she’s up for fucking?” No, she wasn’t!”  
  
“That she is!” The _familiar_ voice returned, and Zelda felt dread creep in her as she managed to twist her head to see the familiar man standing there, at the edge of the alley.  
  
Him… and many more men around him.   
  
Many more men, bare as she was, and none of them sporting anything less than gleam of pleasure in their eyes. Her own, blue as the sky, shivered like a ship lost at sea. Her mind felt much the same. Her body, Zelda feared, was moment away from being subjected to a storm’s thrashing.  
  
“N-NO! _NO!_” The woman tried to yell, either an act of magic or desperation filling her. Neither seemed to be enough. “You said it would only be you!” Zelda pushed back immediately, naked legs scrapping against the barrel she was bent over. She didn’t get far before the new man grasped her thighs, muscled and large, holding her in place. She whimpered up at him, before furrowing her brow in a rage. “You said that you would let me go if I… if I had sex with you!”  
  
“Hey, I did let ya go, _your highness_.” The man spoke with crossed arms, leaning against the side of the alley wall. The man who _gripped_ her, leered down with drool nearly running form his lips. Zelda shivered against his touch. “Ain’t my fault you were taking time to collect yourself. Flaunting that pussy for the lads to have at, that’s all on your head.” He made the comment with glee.  
  
Zelda prepared to speak more at the man, or yell more accurately, but was stopped by the _fresh cockhead_ pushing at her pussy lips. Lips already sore from being fucked so ruthlessly, and for her first time at that, she could only bit her lips as the man grinned down at her, at the same time he lowered himself into her.  
  
“_GUuuuHH~~_” and once more, Zelda let out the oddest sound as the air was pushed from her chest, all to make room for the cock burying itself in her now officially _worthless_ pussy. A pussy that had walls grabbing at the cock the whole way up to her cervix, lubricating it if not with her own juices through her traitorous feelings, then the cum of the man who had just fucked her before!  
  
“Make sure ta come inside her. Bitch needs a brat.” Zelda amended her thoughts with what little brain power she had. The man who had and _continued_ to fuck her.  
  
The man above her didn’t speak, but only nodded, to the auburn-haired princess’s horror. She was able to suck in a breath, quick as she could._ SMACK!_ Only to _scream_ it out when the man wrenched her legs down, pulling her hips against his and _ground_ himself against her. She could feel his cock not just at the door to her womb, but in it! He was fucking her pussy through and into her womb!  
  
“_WOW!_” The man above her bellowed, never stopping his rhythm, even as the princess was dragged back and forth on his cock, the barrel beneath her creaking to near shattering. “You weren’t kidding! This bitch is tight! Guess no man wants her if she wants a bun off the streets!”  
  
“Yup, you got that right.” Laughter barely made to Zelda, through her head being waved back and forth as her body was _mounted_ by the monstrous cock. “Guess wherever she’s from, she’s gotta be second rate! No wonder she wants strangers to fuck her! And at a good price, too!”  
  
“Guess there is such thing as a prick on the throne.” Another voice, one Zelda couldn’t track through her misted vision, blurred by sex and pleasure. And _shame_. “Has to be for this bitch to be for this bitch to get off this _easy!_” Easy, apparently, was accented by another man tilting her head back, grabbing her long-pointed ears like handles, and slamming his cock over her face.  
  
A cock she could barely make out, but felt like a hot rod iron over her features, smothering her eyes with its sick slime, pubic hairs twisting with her own ethereal locks, and balls tapping at her head, in perfect rhythm with the other dick _fucking her pussy raw._ She was a plaything between them both, and she knew it. She knew it, and she could _not_ deny it, not without risking more than she already was.  
  
Tears ran down Zelda’s forehead, spilling backwards over her twisted position. Her mouth could barely move properly with how the first man was fucking her, and now there was _another_ penis in her face, and one with a man grabbing her ears like a _guide!_ She could barely spill out her words properly before, and now seemed hopeless.  
  
“I’m... _NGH~!_” She started to say, but ground out a moan instead as her legs were bent towards her head, folding her for the man to have better access. Her breasts were _smooshed_ now. “I-I-I am n-n-no-_GACK~!_” But it didn’t matter what she was trying to say, or the position of others.  
  
Because the cock that had slapped her face had put its head at her lips, and now Zelda could taste it, all the way to the base. Taste it, feel it, and _drown in it_. Her eyes crossed her all of her senses were overcome with the cocks. _Both of them_.  
  
It was enough to make her cum, _again_.  
  
“_FUCK!_” The man in front of her shouted, barely heard over the ringing her ears were being subjected to. “Fuck! The bitch just came! Can’t finish in second place!” That was the sum of the warning Zelda had, not that it would do any good for her now.  
  
Just like with the first man to find her, Zelda felt cum _explode_ into her. Unfortunately, the feeling that pervaded her because of it was no different. Cum that made_ her_ cum. Made her throat _clench_ at the cock in her, earning the jeers of the man she was being forced to deep throat, and enduring it all as a veritable crowd appeared to have emerged from the shadows.  
  
Mind fucked or not, their intent was more than clear.  
  
“Alright, you’re turn’s up.” The man who had fucked her yelled, met with the jeers and cheers, all while her eyes were overcome with _balls and cock_. That, and wet glrchs her throat made as it continued to fuck her relentlessly. “Who’s next on the ride on this _royal stallion!”_  
  
The cheers that met her ears next was horrifying. Even more than the cum that still sat firmly in her womb.

* * *

  
“By the goddesses, should’ve known this was the best way to keep you quiet.” The man spoke lowly to her, hand gripping her ethereal locks, cum stained as they were now, lifting and dropping them with little to no care. “Most bitches only known when to shut up when they got a bind in their mouth. Guess my cock is a close second for you.” Princess Zelda, appearing far more now like a ruined whore, said nothing.  
  
“_GLRCH~! CHLRC~!”_ She could say nothing as the cock she was pleasuring, by force at that, continued to travel up and down her throat. Cum, snot, slobber, and tears blew out of her nose and lips, all of them being forcefully packed into her by the man who kept himself upright against the wall, using Zelda as a rag to clean himself off with.  
  
“Most of the whores out here tend to drop down after I get my cock in them once. Guess _royalty_ like you really is made of sterner stuff, huh?” He continued to talk down to her as he tightened his hand in her hair, knotting it like a pseudo-leash, pulling her back and forth on his dick. The same dick that had fucked her pussy so many times, she had started to _refer_ to her vagina as such. It was hard to call what was once such a sacred place a respectable name when it was abused in ways that would make lechers shudder. “But hey, look at you now.” He said that as he pulled back on her hair, making Zelda wince at the action.  
  
“_MWA~!_” But it took her off of his cock, allowing her jaw to fall open and letting her leave her panting like a dog. Her tongue lolled out, and doubtlessly painted white with all the semen and scum she had sucked off of the man. She could tell by feeling alone her face was little different and her _hair_ far worse.  
  
“Yeah, that’s the look.” The man nodding approvingly down at her. “That’s the look of a whore after her first night on the job.” The princess shut her jaw what she could, loathing the statement, but determined to keep up this embarrassing, if not humiliating, guise. “Face white as spilled milk, hair a knobby mess, and breasts just as covered.” That last description came with him crouching a bit, squeezing her chest and pinching her nipples on top of it.  
  
Zelda seethed a bit, her legs clenching together at the quick sensation of confusion pleasure. Pleasure came from many things, but she never thought _abuse_ was a part of it, before tonight at least.   
  
_Shove!_ Pleasure that was stopped when he pushed her back, sending her cum-stained rear end to the ground again, him putting himself on his knees in front of her. She _glowered _what she could at him, even as he put his cum-stained and overly used dick in her just as abused cunt. It was a cunt, she had to remind herself. Her fingers only grated on the ground as it pushed into her this time, already too worn to care.  
  
“Course, gotta make sure I’m the last to do… _this!_” This, unsparingly and unsurprisingly, was to push his cock back in her. His cum stained cock into her cock worn cut. Zelda could only groan, too sore to do anything more than _feel_ the dick in her now. Not even the strength to close her thighs. The man didn’t say a word more when he gripped her shoulders, pinning her to the ground, and ground his hips against hers.   
  
She felt him cum inside of her again, another pump or three of his semen. The princess, likely former at this point, could only bring herself to be surprised that it hadn’t all shout out of her pussy the moment he did. She could already feel it churning in her, knowing that stuffed was the only appropriate description of herself right now.  
  
After cum-stained, after fuck-worn, after sex-abused, she was cock-stuffed and plugged with it. Wonderful.  
  
“Perfect,” the man spoke up again, patting Zelda’s womb above her skin. She groaned again at the touch, past worried and well into the pits of apathy now. “Had to make sure you had one extra blast of baby batter left in you. After the last ten guys fucked you up, just want to make sure that cum in there is all mine.” He _squeezed_ her gut a bit then, as if trying to show some form of affection, but Zelda could feel none of it.  
  
Rather, she could make sense of little to nothing after she had endured the past few hours. Being found out, having to keep her identity as a whore, having to _carry_ that identity as she was cum instead, and letting herself _cling_ to that paper-thin disguise so her father would not dethrone her upon hearing of what happened to her.  
  
That all went without saying what the men had tried to do to her, and she had yet to know if they had been successful or not.  
  
“Welp, that’s my night for me,” the man who instigated the whole attack stood. Zelda grimaced as her cum-stained alabaster hair was petted by the man, ruffling her once well-cared locks, before wiping his hand against a stone wall, the brick crumbling at the touch. Too close in appearance to her pride now. “Probably should have asked you what whore house you’re shaking up in, so I can come by and make sure you get that munchkin growing in you. Best way to get you off the streets and into my bed, huh?”   
  
Zelda bit her lip, hating her lies more than the truth. Hating it all.   
  
“Case it doesn’t take, come back when ya can. Pretty sure you earned a week’s rest with all the cost you collected here. Till then, have a good night, _your highness._”  
  
The man’s boots stomped off and out of the alley, leaving the princess to wonder for a moment _what_ he was talking about. That was before she turned her head, sore as her pussy as her throat was fucked a roughly as her cunt was and saw a pile of glittering gems on the ground. A far cry from what was in the reserves and vaults of her kingdom, but enough she was sure would pay for commodities in Castletown, perhaps even meal and stay.  
  
Zelda damned herself thrice over as she stared at it.   
  
She had come out here to satisfy her curiosity for how the other side of her country lived. Desire to know the peasants who visited her abode kept themselves busy when they were not asking for aide, and how the late nights were conducted.   
  
Instead? She had painted herself as a whore fleeing from a village to hide her true royal heritage, attempting to prove it by letting herself suck a cock, then letting the man be her _first_, insinuating some _manager_ had asked of her a higher fee, then fucked her.  
  
Him, and the goddesses only knew if he was being honest with ten men. It felt like the entirety of the army, and she certainly looked the part. A hand ran over herself, drawing back with ropes of the cum, smothered into her skin and mixing with the grim of the alley floor. Pigs must have had cleaner abodes than she did now, and she was in full-view of anyone who walked down the street’s path. Her naked cum-stained body.  
  
The Princess of Hyrule, fucked and chucked in an alley, with only some Rupees to show the rewards for her work, and the consequences resting, ominously inside of her.  
  
She sighed, tasting the cum that had been shot into her mouth as she did so. Her hair rolled in the grime of the alley with her head, eyes too tired and body sore to even lift herself up. The most ignoble position for her, and it was one of her own choosing. All that said…  
  
“I suppose I must come here next fortnight.” Zelda licked her lips with her words. “_Purely_ to assuage suspicions."


End file.
